Jake Porter
Jake Porter was an inspector at the San Francisco Police Department and a mortal witch hunter who dedicated his life to hunting down supernatural threats. He is currently missing after becoming a Genie. History Early Life Jake is originally from Boston, Massachusetts. He was raised to hate witches and trained how to hunt them. However, at some point, Jake realized that there were worse things out there than Witches, such as demons, and decided to hunt them instead. When he left, Jake asked his father not to train his sister Makayla, though she disagreed and persuaded their father to train her anyway. Jake was promoted to inspector at an early age after getting lucky on a few cases he worked on, which were secrectly related to the supernatural. Several of his cases were never fully solved as the crimes stopped but no suspects were arrested. One of these cases was about a serial killer that let his victims with strange puncture holes in their necks. Under the Full Moon The Chosen met Jake when investigating a wild animal attack in the park which the Elders suspected was demonic. Billie was instantly suspicious of him and started investigating him by searching his records and breaking into his apartment. She and Violet discovered he had a storage locker full of weapons. After Duncan was bitten and transformed into a Wendigo, Jake captured him and trapped him in a hidden location, telling him that if he could not track and kill the first Wendigo, he would be forced to kill him. Billie and Violet later confronted Jake, whom they suspected of being the Wendigo himself, and learned the truth. They then reluctantly decided they needed to work together. Jake later helped Billie and Violet to trap Craig, whom they discovered to be the Wendigo. He provoked Craig into attacking him, but Craig overpowered him. Billie then saved his life by telekinetically stabbing Craig with a blade and Jake proceeded to vanquish him with a knife. After vanquishing Craig, Billie and Jake seemed to experience a moment, but Jake quickly broke it off and told Billie it was best if they kept out of each others' business, as he still had issues with magic and they were not friends or allies. Survivor Island While tracking a mysterious demon killing innocents, Jake was captured and trapped on Survivor Island with the Chosen as part of "Witch Wars". He quickly ran into Billie and together, they were captured by Swarm Demons. Jake was then forced to fight their champion and managed to defeat him with a little help from Billie. When a Darklighter attacked, they managed to escape. As night fell, Jake and Billie took refuge in a cave where they proceeded to sleep together. The following morning, Jake was shot by the Darklghter, who was then vanquished by a Hellhound. As they escaped, Jake revealed his wound was infected. Billie then left him and vanquished the Hellhound with her friend, though she made it back in time with Mikelle to heal him. After escaping the island, Jake left, leaving their relationship unresolved. City of Darkness After San Francisco was trapped outside of space and time, Jake formed a squad of cops and SWAT agents to fight the forces of evil. He met up with Billie while they were fighting the vampires and saved her from Taylor. The two argued about how to handle things and went their seperate ways. However, Jake followed Billie to P3 and the two slept together in the storage room. Jake later joined the fight against the Brotherhood, but they were quickly ambushed by Klea and Rickon. While the Chosen were kept at the club, Jake and the others were taken back to the vampires. The queen then allowed Taylor to decide what to do with Jake, though Billie arrived before she could kill him. Jake noticed a change in Billie and she informed him Mikelle had been killed. She then set out to vanquish the queen. After the queen was dead, Billie left the others and went after Klea for revenge. Jake and the others followed her and managed to save her from Bacarra. However, Jake became angry with her when she vanquished Klea at the risk of her own life and left. Facing his Sister When Jake's younger sister Makayla Porter was hired to kill the Chosen, she confronted Jake at his apartment about his involvement with the witches. Jake attempted to persuade her to let it go, though Mac was determined to fulfill her contract. Mac sensed that Jake had feelings for Billie and was disgusted, as she viewed it as a betrayal to their family legacy. Mac later followed Jake to his storage locker, locking him in and stealing his weapons. She tracked the Chosen and subdued Duncan and Violet while Billie was undergoing a Vision Quest. However, she was not able to reach Billie due to a protective circle. As she was about to kill the witches, Jake arrived. At the same time, Billie woke up and engaged Mac in a fight, eventually defeating her. The witches and Jake then discussed what to do with Mac. As they did not want to kill her, they decided to strip her memories with a spell and replace them with fake memories, so Mac would leave them alone. Jake and Billie later finally admitted their feelings toward each other and began a relationship. Las Vegas After three months of dating, Jake began to notice that Billie was acting strange and become more distant. He figured it was due to the age difference or her not wanting to settle yet. He later accompanied her and her friends to Las Vegas to rescue the twins. While there, Jake confronted Billie and asked what was going on, at which point Billie admitted she did not love him. She reasoned they were only attracted to each other at first due to the excitement and dangerous romance between a witch and a hunter. Jake was disappointed, but accepted her choice. After defeating Carson Meyer and obtaining the Genie bottle, everyone believed they had won. However, Carson then pulled a gun and tried to shoot Billie. She was pushed out of the way by Jake, who got shot instead. the genie Sahara told Billie she could make a wish to save him. Despite Jake not trusting her, Billie made her wish. Sahara used the opportunity to free herself by transforming Jake into a Genie, thus technically saving his life. As three wishes were made, Jake was forced into the bottle and disappeared. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Jake has a large collection of weapons and is highly skilled at using them. He possesses knowledge of ancient symbols that repel and disable magic and can block powers such as sensing and scrying. He is also a competent hand-to-hand combatant. Jake wears a silver ring with a green stone, which has been in his family for generations. The ring grants him a high resistance to magic. As a Genie Active Powers *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through colorful whirls of smoke. *'Wish Granting:' The ability to grant the wishes of other beings, turning their desires into reality. Genies can grant three wishes to their current master and cannot use their power for themselves. *'Possession:' The ability to control other beings by entering their bodies. *'Sleep Induction:' The ability to instantly put others to sleep. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Gallery Jake-porter1.jpg Jake-porter2.jpg Jake-porter3.jpg Jake-porter4.jpg Appearances *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon *Chosen Chapter 5: Witch Wars, Survivor Island *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins *Chosen Chapter 9: Viva Las Witches Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mortals Category:Magical Beings